Muggles in Hogwarts?
by Nightcrawlerfw
Summary: Two muggle girls get letters to Hogwarts. They both mistake the school for a magician trade school and come prepared with muggle magic tricks, well they are in for a supprise, but are they really muggles? Beware, these girls like to pull pranks!
1. Letters

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but we are obsessed about him and own our own daydreams about him... and us... :)

Chapter 1: Letters

Tonya and Felicia were at Disney land when to their surprise two majestic owls flew down to them with letters attached to their legs. At first the two girls were confused and the strange seal on them added to their confusion. 'Hogwarts? What on earth is that? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?' The girls wondered. Since the girls had no idea what the strange letters meant they just stashed them in their bags to look at later.

After a jazzy day in the park, the two girls flew back to England (in a plane). After arriving back home they found two more letters with the same emblem waiting for them. After reading the letters, they discovered that it was an invitation to a MAGIC school! "Okay now I know that we're being filmed!" Exclaimed Tonya.

"I don't know about you, but I don't know any magic," said Felicia.

"Well, I did learn how to make a salt shaker disappear back in grade school. Does that count?"

"Yeah, and I can make a coin disappear behind your ear!" "OH! It must be a trade school to teach the way of the magician, Lets go!"

After gathering all of the materials that they would need to perform their magic tricks, they loaded up their trunks and departed for platform 9 ¾ (wherever that is?). They arrived at the train station and began their search for the mysterious platform 9 3/4, when they spotted a large group of red heads caring an odd assortment of luggage.

"Hey, look that kid brought a rat, it must be for some sort of disappearing act," said Felicia,

"Lets go follow them." "Isn't that a little creepy?" Tonya asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I agree, that is totally weird." "Well we could just- whoa! Where'd they go!" "That has got to be the best optical illusion I have EVER seen," said Felicia.

"I can't wait to see what's on the other side of that wall they just passed through! Lets go, Felicia!"

(Through the wall)

"Whoa, look at that train, its huge!" said Felicia.

"Oh yeah, I definitely want to go to this school. At our old school we had to ride a bus!"

"Let's go find someone to sit with, maybe someone knows a little more about this place than us."

"Okey Dokey. Hey you! Red head!" Shouted Tonya.

"Wha… who you calling red, red head?" said the red haired boy.

"Well how else was I supposed to distinguish you from everyone else?"

"Well you could have said, 'Hey you gorgeous, or handsome, or charming, or chivalrous kid'."

"Or freckles or lanky would have worked just fine too," chorused Fred and George coming up to the group.

"Ha Ha very funny," the first red headed kid said turning red in front of the girls.

"Oh look, Ronnikins is blushing, how cute," said the twins.

Sorry to cut it short, we ran out of time, but now the fun part is about to begin. Stay tuned for upcoming pranks, humor, and drama!

Chapters will begin to rotate between Felicia's and Tonya's point of view, as well as combined chapters with both of them in the chapter.

Enjoy!


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: We still sadly do not own Harry Potter. :(

Now onto Chapter 2!

On the train:

"You can sit with us if you like," Ron –the first red head- said politely.

"Ok, thanks," replied Tonya.

The group walked down the narrow hallway of the train until they turned into the last compartment. They sat down with the two people who already occupied the compartment and began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Felicia, and this is my partner in crime Tonya. The other boy over there is Ron and the two goofballs by him are his brothers Fred and George, but I have no idea who is which."

The Weasley boys had stopped in their tracks and were staring at the dark haired boy with glasses with big bug eyes.

"Guys knock it off. Didn't your mom ever teach you staring is rude!" Tonya hissed.

"You-your-ah-Harry Potter!" Spluttered Ron.

"Yeah, and this is my friend Alex(this is Alex Rider from the Alex Rider Adventures! :D)," said Harry with a confused expression.

"Wait how did you guys know him?" Felicia asked.

"Well you see, Harry here is famous," Alex said with a smirk.

"Not just famous, he's a legend!" Put in Ron.

"A legend huh?" And with that the legend of the most wonderful and famous Harry Potter began, amazing Tonya and Felicia as they traveled to Hogwarts.

* * *

Arriving at Hogwarts:

The group of teens traveled down the long elegant hallway to the great hall to be sorted….well, except for Fred and George, who were already in Gryffindor.

"Elderly, Tonya…!" The hat shouted when they were all in the room. Tonya hesitantly went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and stepped back. "Hmmmm interesting very interesting. I'm not sure what to do with you…how about HUFFLPUFF!!!" the was a sudden burst of cheers from one of the tables. Tonya hopped off of the stool and went to the cheering table and sat down. "Black, Felicia…!" The hat shouted next.

Felicia, not wanting to seem nervous, strode confidently up to the hat and sat down. The hat was placed upon her head and she heard the hat mutter, "This should be fun" before it shouted SLYTHERINE!

Some whispering broke out amongst the Slytherin table. "Do you know her?" I've never heard of her before…is she related to the Blacks?"

Felicia, not realizing that there was a problem, stepped gracefully down from the stool and sat down at the Slytherin table.

The sorting continued placing Alex in Hufflepuff, Harry in Gryffindor, and Ron in Gryffindor too.

Author's Note:

Hope you guys liked that, hopefully we can update sooner now. Please review and tell us what you think.

V

V

V

Click The Review Button :)


	3. At the Slytherin Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

At the Slytherin Table (Felicia's point of view):

I had just sat down at the Slytherin table when I noticed that I was starting to get a few strange looks by some of the students. I had no idea what the sorting hat meant by his comment of, I quote, "This should be fun," because being stared at was NOT fun. Did I have something on my face I wondered, but I quickly pushed that thought away since Tonya and I had made a pact to always point out to each other anything that might be embarrassing to the other person, and she hadn't told me that I had anything on my face. I decided to ignore the staring for now and I turned back to finish watching the sorting. I was disappointed that neither Harry, Alex, or Ron had made it into Slytherin, it would have been nice to know somebody.

I was startled from my thoughts as a boy with blond hair walked up to me. 'Shoot,' I thought, 'what was his name again? Was it Marco Dalfoy…ummm….lets go with…'

"Hey Blondie!" (Cough…it was the best I could come up with, give a girl a break).

The boy stuck out his hand to me and said, "It's actually Draco, Draco Malfoy, I don't believe I had the pleasure of meeting you on the train."

"No, the pleasure is mine," I said, imitating his manners. "My name is Felicia Black. Nice to meet you."

The boy sat down in the seat next to mine and raised his eyebrows. "You aren't by any chance related to the Great and Noble house of Black, are you?"

"Nope," I said, popping my 'p'. "You see, I was adopted and I am not sure what my real last name is. Black is only my adopted name."

He looked at me confused. "How could you not know what your last name is? Pure-blood family lines can be traced back for generations, even if you were adopted."

Now _I_had a confused look on my face. "Pure-blood? What do you mean?"

The boy across from us, I believe his name was Blaise, turned to me and said, "What's this? How could you not know what Pure-blood means? You are a pure-blood aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I really do not know what you are talking about," I said. "If you could just explain what pure-blood means I could answer you."

Draco said, "Pureblood means that both of your parent's were born to parents who could perform magic. Your parents are a witch and wizard, correct?"

'I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. He was speaking as if he believed magic was real! I thought back to the story Harry told Tonya and I about how he became famous. It was a pretty amazing story filled with lots of suspense and a bad guy to boot! I wasn't sure just what to believe yet. Sure I knew that he was famous, but having a real spell bounce off your head only to kill the guy who cast it seems to be a little outlandish to me. I still couldn't figure out how they had a talking hat sorting everyone, but I figured that it must be controlled mechanically. Technology is getting really advanced these days, I thought.'

While laughing it came to me that it must be tradition here to make up a story about yourself, and pretend that magic was real. Well, I was NOT going to be outdone by this kid, I would make the best story ever. By the sound of it everyone in Slytherin had family who had attended this school before, so I figured that it would be best to make up my story along those lines.

"Sorry," I apologized quieting down, "I just thought it absurd that you would think otherwise. Of course my Mum and Dad were a witch and wizard, and mighty good ones too! I was just playing with you. Man, you should have seen your faces, I had you going there for a minute."

"My Mum and Dad were killed in a duel against that 'You Know Who' guy. It was a real close duel, but apparently only Harry Potter is the only one strong enough to defeat the guy.

"Let me get this straight," said Draco, sneering. "You're a Pure-blood, your parent's fought against the Dark Lord, and you are a blood traitor who is in Slytherin."

'Pureblood, now blood traitor? What do all these words mean?' I thought. I was highly offended by this Draco boy. He was definitely on my bad list. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Do you need anything else or can I eat now," I said rather coldly, shocking myself with the venom in my voice.

Draco got a gleam in his eye. "You better watch out," he said. "Your type is not welcome here. You're hiding something and I intend to find out what!"

My neck twitched, seriously, it did! This shrimp was getting to me. To Me, Partner of the Devious Double, Take That Team. Well the 'Hat' did say that Slytherin's are sneaky and cunning, so sneaky and cunning is what Draco was going to get. No one messes with Felicia and gets away with it!

"Your right," I said, putting on a pouty face. "I wasn't telling the truth. I was only trying to impress you with my story. My parents didn't really fight You Know Who."

I scooted closer to Draco and blinked my eyes flirtatiously. "I just find you soooo handsome and I wanted you to like me," I said. (Gag, I must be a really good actor to be able to say that with a straight face.)

Now Draco looked horrified and started scooting away. "You still haven't told me about who you are," he said "and I still intend to find out what you aren't telling me. Now please excuse me he said as he moved a few seats down.

Great, now I don't know anybody again. I looked up and found Tonya at her table enjoying herself. I smirked to myself- It was time for me to enjoy myself too, and with that thought in mind I turned to the Blaise boy who was across from me and I asked him very seriously, "Have you ever tried to touch your nose with your tongue? Watch this!"

Author's Note: This should be interesting. I wonder how long it will take Draco to find out that Felicia is not a Pureblood…or is she? How long will it take you to find out the truth…well I guess that depends on how fast we update. Please Review and tell me what you think. Cheers!


	4. At the Hufflepuff Table

Disclaimer: Once again I will state that we do not own Harry Potter and never will...=(

As I walked to the Hufflepuff table I felt a wave of nervousness. 'Don't trip, please don't trip!' I silently begged my legs. Fortunately my clumsy legs listened to me and I made it to the table without a single embarrassing moment.

I was bummed Felicia wasn't' assigned to my team or whatever, but I was glad that Alex was. I didn't really know him, but at least he was familiar.

"Hi Alex," I said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey. This sucks. I wish Harry was in this house."

"Yeah, I wish Felicia was in here to."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until a girl sitting across from us said "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Tonya."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Fiona. Are you two good friends?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Well, we just met on the train," I said.

"Oh. I see," she said turning to look around. " I hope there's pie!"

Alex and I exchanged looks. She seemed a little strange. I was about to ask when dinner was when food materialized in front of me!

'Whoa! This school is awesome!' I though excitedly as I filled my plate and started to shovel it in.

Half way though I turned to Alex "Hey I bet I could make you say black!"

He turned to me and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth, "What?"

"I bet I could make you say black," I said grinning.

"Okay," He laughed.

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue?" He was giving me a really funny look.

"Ha! I told you I could make you say blue!" I said trying not to bust up laughing.

"Um… you said black, not blue."

"HA! Yeah but you still said black!" Now I couldn't help it and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

He was still giving me that funny look, but now it was accompanied with amusement.

"That really wasn't all that funny," He said.

"What are you talking about? That was hilarious!" I said between gasps as I tried to stop laughing.

"Okay." He said doubtfully.

After I had calmed down I turned to look for Felicia. She looked a little angry. 'Uh oh,' I thought. I turned to Alex "It doesn't look like Felicia is very happy."

He looked at the Slytherin table "Well yeah, who could be happy at the Slytherin table. The only thing that would make a Slytherin happy is if they were having an execution. And she doesn't seem like the Slytherin type."

Just then I saw Felicia touching her tongue to her nose. I started laughing all over again. Alex gave me another weird look and said "I didn't know you thought executions were funny."

"Oh I'm not laughing at that! Look over there!"

He turned in his seat to look towards Felicia's table again. His expression hadn't changed as he turned back towards me. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"This!" I said as I stuck my tongue out and touched my nose.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he finally laughed. "You definitely fit at the Hufflepuff table."

Authors note: Hope you liked it. Please review...it makes us happy=)


	5. Hufflepuff Tower

Disclaimer: we do NOT own Harry potter or anything that resembles harry potter…bummer… =(

Hufflepuff Tower (Tonya's p.o.v.):

As I walked into the Hufflepuff tower I was still reeling from those staircases. They moved! I couldn't wait to see what other cool hydraulic gismos this school had.

I found my dorm and was happy that I didn't get lost even once. I had sat down on my bed for about 3.2 seconds when a blob hop/scuttled into the room. I screamed and pulled my feet up. I hated all insect or rodent type creatures so my happy mood was gone.

Just then a girl with short brown hair walked in. actually she ran in exclaiming, "Have you seen Rose?"

I pulled my feet under me hopping she hadn't seen me wig out. "Who?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Rose. My frog. Have you seen her?"

"Um, something ran in and went under that bed," I said pointing.

I didn't mention that the "something" hadn't run at all. There wasn't a word in existence that could describe the way that creature moved.

The girl flopped on her belly and stuck her head under the bed. "Rose!" she squealed as she stood up.

She stood and lifted the blob up into the air smiling at it.

Then out of nowhere she shoved the blob into my face. "Isn't she cute?"

I pulled back not wanting to seem rude, but unable to resist the urge. I did find out that it was indeed a frog.

I was saved from answering by another girl entering the room. This one had long brown hair. As soon as she saw the girl with the frog she said "You found her?"

"Yeah. She was under the bed."

I started to unpack and was startled to hear "What's your name?" said right by my ear.

"Tonya."

"Oh, I'm-" miss froggy began but stopped as a third girl walked in. This one had glasses. The second she walked in all three shouted "Veronica!"

I found myself wondering if they were greeting each other by name or if shouting veronica at somebody meant something.

In the middle of thinking this the girl with long brown hair said "So you met Rose?"

"Um, sort of," I said uncomfortably.

"Veronica messed a spell up and now Rose can't hop with her right side," the girl with glasses said as she rolled her eyes.

Maybe that explained the weird hop/scuttle movement the frog had. What I was really thinking though was if it was considered animal cruelty if an animal was harmed during a trick.

"Oh Veronica! You don't have to tell everyone!" The girl with the frog said.

Was I missing something or were they both named Veronica?

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Veronica," Missy froggy said.

"I'm also Veronica," said the girl with long brown hair.

"My name is also Veronica!" said the girl with glasses.

"You're all Veronica?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't that neat? We are all best friends and we all have the same name!" said the Veronica with glasses.

What I couldn't figure out is how they were all named Veronica. It's not like it's a super common name.

They started to shriek and giggle again so I went back to unpacking.

I tried not to listen but it was hard since they were talking so loudly.

Apparently Veronica #3 missed the train making Veronica #'s 1 and 2 think she was going to another school.

It was just my luck that I would get such…such…-there's not even a word to describe them- as roommates!

Review please, next chapter will be up soon if we get some reviews!


	6. Pranking the Roomates

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sob.) There, I said it, are you happy now?

Slytherin Common Room:

I entered my house common room with my head full of several ways that I could prank Draco. He was going to regret the day that he became enemies with me! The good bunny and bad bunny were perched on my shoulders fighting, again. The good bunny thought that I should give Draco a second chance to redeem himself, but where's the fun in that? I sent a glare to the good bunny and then smiled evilly at the bad bunny. We were going to have soooo much fun!

I walked into my room and the first thing I noticed was the color GREEN! No kidding, everything was decked out in green, black, and silver, which was ok since green was my favorite color. I felt like I was in the Joker's lair from Batman. He would love the Slytherin Common Room. I reasoned that I must somehow be related to the Joker since we were so much alike. These Slytherin's wouldn't know what hit them!

A girl suddenly walked into the room with her head held high.

"Stuck up prank victim number one," I muttered under my breath smirking at her as I perched on the edge of my bed, waiting for her to say something. She didn't disappoint.

"What are you smirking at?" She snapped. "Its bad enough to have to share a room with 3 other girls, and to top it all off we all have to share a bathroom, there is _nothing_ to smile about!"

Hmm, I kind of liked this girl and her stuck up attitude. She would be extremely easy to prank. I decided to go for an easy one. "Hi, I'm Felicia. I totally agree with you! Girls need space, especially when getting ready, but at least I brought some chocolate to help get me through this torture. Do you want some? I think that we could both use some sweets before this room gets anymore crowded."

'Hook, line, and sinker' I thought as I saw her perk up at the mention of chocolate. It was awful of me to use chocolate as a prank, the poor girl didn't know what was coming her way. I almost felt sorry…almost. : )

"My name is Gabriella Montarouse." She pronounced her name like she was somebody important, but if she was somebody important it was lost on me. I just wanted to get that chocolate in her mouth and then see if she still wanted to pronounce her name to everyone. "Well," she snapped, "Where is it? You better not be lying to me about that chocolate because if you are-"

"-Of course I wasn't lying about the chocolate. Chocolate is Da-Bomb! Here they are," I said interrupting her speech and pulled out a box of specially designed chocolates to wave in front of her.

Gabriella promptly plucked a big piece of chocolate out of the box and started chewing. "Not too bad," she said, grabbing another piece.

Just then two other girls walked into the room, saw my box, and promptly screamed, "CHOCOLATE!" before running over to grab some chocolate from my box.

After stuffing their faces with my chocolate, one of the girls said, "Uh, Missy, what is wrong with your teeth!"

"What do you mean Ellie? Nothing is wrong with…Hey! Your teeth are black Ellie. What did you do?"

Gabriella turned to me with a glare and hissed, "What did you put in that chocolate!"

The other two girls caught on at that point and all three of them began to converge in on me. The evil bunny on my shoulder, which had been cheering for me only moments before ran and hid at the sight of three very angry girls. I knew that I should be scared; I also knew that I should be apologizing right now, but I often did things that I shouldn't do, so instead of running for my life, I busted up laughing.

"You look ridiculous! Hold on, I need to grab something." I snapped a picture of the three angry girls with a camera I had brought. It developed instantly and shot out a picture of the three of them. Still laughing I held out the picture for them to look at. Missy and Ellie looked at the picture and busted up laughing themselves. Gabriella sneered at them and turned to look at me.

"What did you do to my TEETH!" she yelled.

Looking at her with these black teeth that looked really nasty, I busted up laughing again. "Don't worry," I said, grabbing some chocolate for myself now. "I've got a special kind of toothpaste that will get this stuff off immediately. Now how about we leave this down in the Common Room for someone else to find."

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Ellie. "Missy and I are in!"

I was thrilled that I wasn't getting pummeled by my roommates. Luckily two of them had a good sense of humor. I turned to Gabriella and said, "So Gabby, what will it be?"

She stood there glairing at me for a full minuet before she rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Fine, give me the toothpaste and I won't tell on you, but don't come running to me when you get a years worth of detentions."

"Sure thing boss," I said handing her the toothpaste. Then I turned to my other two crazy roommates, "Well, what are we waiting for. Lets go prank our house!"

Author's Note and Explanations:

Yeah, the girls are getting along…for now. They think Felicia is a pureblood and so they don't mind hanging around with her. I'm not quite sure how they will react when they find out the truth, but she will definitely not get along with the rest of her house. I wonder how the upper years will react when they can't get their teeth to turn white after eating the chocolate?

Description of Roomates and their full names:

Missy: Mistique Rosewood. Brown hair, brown eyes

Ellie: Danielle Cambrio. Blond hair, blue eyes

(Missy and Ellie are really good friends and like their two-some group.)

Gabriella Montarouse. Light brown hair, brown eyes. Looks like a miniature Victoria Secret's model :).


	7. 897 Sheep PahahahaHA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas belonging to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

(Tonya's P.O.V.)

897 Sheep

Pahahahah…HA

That night after the Veronica's had quieted down and went to sleep, I couldn't fall asleep. I was exhausted all day and when I could actually have some peace and quiet my brain decided to wake up. After counting 897 sheep I decided to go explore.

I tip-toed down the hall, then down the stairs leading to the commons room. I guess it's called a commons because everyone who goes there have a common house.

Anyways I was sitting in a chair when I heard something. I turned and saw Alex.

"Hey, Alex!" I greeted warmly.

"Hey, Tonya," he greeted back tiredly, "What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Me neither."

Neither of us said anything for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I said, "So, there were these three guys. They were traveling through the dessert until their car broke down. They were in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone service. So they decided to just walk back to civilization." Alex was giving me a weird look, but I was already in the story so I kept going. "They knew it would be a long walk back so they all decided to bring just one item. The first guy brought a water bottle. The second brought an umbrella and the third brought a car door."

"A door?" Alex asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, so they kept walking and finally the guy with the umbrella asked the guy with the water why he choose to bring water. He said 'Because water will keep me alive in this hot dessert. Why'd you bring that umbrella?' The guy with the umbrella was like 'So when the sun gets high I can open it and not get a sun burn.' then the two looked at the guy dragging the car door. 'So why'd you bring that?' they asked. The guy with the door rolls his eyes and says 'So when I get hot, I can just roll down the window!'" I finished my joke and started laughing.

Alex, however was just staring at me with an amused smile.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious that he wasn't laughing with me.

"You sure do like to tell not so funny jokes, don't you?" Alex asked chuckling.

"What? Are you kidding? That was to funny!" I said slightly offended. "Fine, I'll bet you'll laugh at this joke." I cleared my throat and began, "The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese!"

"Was that supposed to be the joke that would make me laugh?"

I nodded laughing

"That's not even a joke, it's a saying."

"That's why it's so funny!" I gasped between fits of giggling.

Alex gave me a worried look, almost as if I had some weird dieses that he could catch just by standing to close. He turned still giving that weird look and departed up to his dorm.

In the middle of my laughing I decided I should probably go to bed before I scared off anyone else. Especially since the longer I stayed up the loopier I would get.

Author's note:

Ok folks, now you know what to do…click the review button and tell us what you think!


	8. A Little Lonely

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical wonders belong to someone else…not me…Ahhhhh man! =(

**A Little Lonely **

(Tonya's P.O.V.):

The next morning I was awakened by more giggling. It seemed these girls were always giggling or shrieking. I mean I laugh a lot, but not for no reason.

Since I couldn't fall back asleep I decided to venture down stairs to breakfast. As I walked into the great hall I glanced over to the Slytherin table. I didn't see Felicia, and felt a little sad. What was I supposed to do for fun if Felicia and I were never together?

I know it had only been like not even a full 24 hours since we last talked, but after being together almost 24/7 it was hard to be separated. We had been best friends since we were really young. As we grew up our friendship became more like a sister ship.

I sat down gloomily and started to lazily plop pancakes onto my plate. I felt someone sit down next to me and looked up to see Alex.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"My roommates are pretty loud," I said with a hint of self-pity.

He watched me as I poured about a gallon of syrup on my pancakes then said "So do you have any not-so-funny jokes today?"

I looked up and saw him smiling hopefully. What was going on? Why would someone want to hear a 'not-so-funny-joke' "I don't really feel like telling jokes right now," I said getting a little angry.

He nodded then said, "Why'd the chicken cross the road?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I don't know, why?"

"To get to the other side!" He finished with a big grin.

I tried to keep feeling sorry for myself but couldn't help it and started laughing. "Okay that was pretty not-so-funny! It's like the oldest joke ever, I bet cavemen came up with it!"

His smile seemed to get bigger as he said, "Now it's your turn to not make me laugh."

I straightened up and smirked "Oh I can make you laugh. What do you call fluff that's pink?"

"I don't know."

"Pink fluff of course!" Once again I found myself laughing and Alex just smiling. He was about to start talking so I said, "Wait. I'm not done yet. What do you call fluff that's green?"

He shook his head saying, "Gee I don't know. How about green fluff?"

"Nope! Pink fluff that got sea sick!"

I heard a small chuckle escape between his lips and I smiled triumphantly. I was about to start rubbing in the fact that I got a laugh out of Alex (even though it was small) but was stopped by a loud commotion.

It seemed a lot of people at the Slytherin table were shouting. I craned my neck trying to see what all the fuss was about, when I heard Alex begin to laugh.

I turned to him with a look of incredibility on my face saying, "A few kids yelling can make you laugh when my pink fluff joke only got a giggle?"

Alex shook his head trying to get a hold of himself, "No. It's why they're yelling."

This is when I saw a girl scrubbing at her teeth with a finger as she fled the room.

I knew exactly what had happened.

Felicia, member of the Dubious Double, Take That Team had struck again.


	9. Whats black and green and black all over

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Felicia's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning, anxious to go down stairs and see if anyone had 'stolen' my chocolate that I had left out. I was also excited to start my pranks on Draco. He really hadn't done anything bad to me, he just acted like he was superior to me and I knew that pranking him would be fun because he would react to whatever I did to him.

I left my room and headed out to the common room. As I neared the common room, I was surprised to not hear any noise. I was disappointed because I was really looking forward to seeing a bunch of students panicking that their teeth were black.

I entered the common room and looked over to the table where I had left the chocolates and noticed that they were gone! 'Well, that's weird' I thought, 'I hope no one threw them away.'

I decided to walk down to breakfast since everyone else was already waking up and heading down. I followed three older Slytherin girls down to the Great Hall, they were whispering amongst themselves the whole way down. As we neared the Great Hall, I could hear some commotion going on inside. The three girls walked in, not paying attention to what was going on around them, but I cautiously peaked around to peer inside the Great Hall and promptly burst out laughing.

Some bloke had apparently thought that they should distribute a box of chocolates that some first year had left out and now there was a bunch of Slytherin's who had just realized that they had black teeth. The best reactions were from the girls who were frantically scrubbing their teeth and holding some sort of stick up to their teeth. One girl even burst into tears and ran from the room, running past me to a bathroom presumably, not to come out for the rest of the day.

The other houses had noticed as well and were pointing and snickering at the Slytherin's. The three girls who had walked in before me were still headed towards the table, still not taking notice of anything around them. Suddenly, one of the girls stopped and was staring at the table with wide eyes.

'Well,' I thought, they have figured it out now, but I spoke too soon.

"Chocolate!" The girl shrieked and dove towards the box of chocolate that was lying on the table. "Noooooo!" Shouted the rest of the table, but they were too late, the girl had already shoved a handful of chocolate in her mouth, foolishly thinking that her houses-mates wanted to take the chocolate away from her for different reasons.

I decided to walk into the Great Hall at this point.

"What's your problem?" The girl asked. "You can't have chocolate at the table and expect a girl to leave it alone!"

I couldn't help it...really, I couldn't. I had to say a joke, so I shouted: "Hey! What's black and green and black all over?"

Everyone who heard me, including the girl, just stared at me like I was crazy.

"A Slytherin with black teeth!" I yelled and fell to the ground laughing.

The girl who had just eaten the chocolate sneered at me before turning away, but then she noticed the others still staring at both her and myself and noticed that some of the girls had black teeth. She started pointing at the other girls and giggling like it was some sort of joke, until one of her friends whispered something in her ear and her hands flew up to her mouth and she went running out the door like the last Slytherin girl.

I was still on the floor rolling and everyone else started to ignore me once more, I was just a silly first year who told ridiculous jokes. I smirked, no one would expect me.

I looked over to see if Tonya was awake yet and found her and Alex over at the Hufflepuff table laughing at the Slytherin's who were still scrubbing at their teeth or running out the door. I caught Tonya's eye and winked ;), then I went over to my table and grabbed a handful of chocolate while the older years watched me with wide eyes. I just smirked and started chomping away.

"Like the girl said, you can't have chocolate at a table and expect a girl to leave it alone!" I smiled at everyone and then began to eat breakfast, black teeth rock!


	10. First Class

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry or Alex, but we sure would like to date them ;)

T.P.O.V.

I finished up my breakfast and quickly ran over to Felicia at the Slytherin's table. "Nice teeth," I told her with a smirk.

"Thank you," Felicia said, "I didn't want to be the only Slytherine without black teeth, plus," She added in a whisper, " They won't think I'm responsible if I have black teeth too, who in their right minds would pull their own pranks on themselves?"

"You're a genius! I have to keep that in mind when I pull my next prank."

"You never pull pranks," Felicia said, "unless you're doing them with me."

"Hey! What class do you have this morning?" I said, changing the subject.

"History of Magic with some teacher called Professor Binns. Supposedly he is a ghost from what I've heard at my table."

"I have that class too," I said bouncing in excitement. "I wonder how they are going to pull off the ghost illusion?"

Just then a group of Slytherin's walked by glaring.

"Wow, they sure are nice," I said sarcastically. "How are you holding up?"

"Just Great! It is funnier to prank people who don't want to be pranked than people who do, and besides, they wont suspect me at all since I am in their house. I already heard some of the Slytherin's plotting on how to get the Griffindor's back for this morning's chocolate prank."

"Ohh, I can't wait to see what they do, this year is going to be so much fun!"

"Lets head to class now, I can't wait to see this ghost!"

FPOV

I walked into class with Tonya and immediately saw the holographic ghost. "SWEET!" I yelled, "I'm going to go touch it!" I ran up to the ghost and started waving my hand through him. I heard Tonya laughing before she joined me.

"Hey, cut that out kids. What are you doing?"

"It talks! There must be some kind of microphone attached and the teacher must be in the other room talking to us."

We both looked around to see where the light projection for the ghost was coming from but couldn't find anything.

"Umm, lets sit down now," Tonya said, as she saw the rest of the class coming in.

I saw Alex sitting down at a table and dragged Tonya over to him and deposited her in the seat next to him, and then I took my own seat.

"So, Tonya, how have you and Alex been getting along?" I said loudly with a knowing look.

Tonya started blushing as she hissed "Fine."

"Hey Alex, do you think Tonya's eyes match her shoes?"

He turned with a questioning look and looked from Tonya's shoes to her eyes. "Umm, not really," he said.

"Hey! Quit checking out my friend! I saw you looking her up and down."

Now both of them blushed. This was soooo fun!

Then Tonya got an evil gleam in her eye and said, "Hey Alex, how's Harry doing?" As she jerked her head towards me.

Alex gave Tonya a knowing look and said, "I saw him this morning sighing and looking over at the Slytherin table with a day-dreaming look."

"I wonder why?" Tonya said, winking at me.

"Well look at the time," I said, "Shouldn't class be starting soon. I'm so excited to begin this lesson. What do you think Alex?"

"About you and Harry?" he said.

"Felicia has an admirer," Tonya sang in a sing song voice.

I blushed and glared at the two of them. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Tonya started scribbling on a piece of paper as the ghost teacher began his lesson. She slyly passed the note to me and winked.

I unfolded the paper and read, '_Ohhh, in denial, that must mean you really like him!'_

I huffed and turned my back on Tonya, this was not going the way I planned.

I heard Tonya chuckle and start passing a note with Alex. I craned my neck to see what it was but they covered it up. I waited until the note was passed back to Tonya and tried to snatch it away. I managed to grab a hold of a corner, but Tonya kept a firm grip on the other side. I tried to lean out of my chair to give me leverage to get the note that was definitely about me. Tonya smiled at me and before I could react, she let go of the note causing me to topple out of my chair into the isle.

Quick as a flash the teacher was hovering over me, quite literally.

"Detention for all three of you tonight," he said.

"All three of us?" Alex moaned.

"Yes, I saw you passing that love note to Miss Elderly," he said, winking to a red and embarrassed looking Alex. The whole class snickered at Alex who was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Hehe," I thought "…payback."

Author's Note:

Please review, it will make us update faster. We have two more separate classes to type up and then we already have another chapter written together that is really funny and it is my favorite chapter so far, so update and you will get to read it soon. I can't wait! P.S. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are awesome!


	11. Tonya's Transfiguration Troubles

Disclaimer: We don't own J.K.'s work

Transfigurations Tonya's POV

As I walked to my next class I felt a little guilty. I had never been in trouble before…okay so I probably should have been what with all the pranks Felicia and I pull, but I haven't been caught and punished before.

Detention? Really? Just for making a little distraction during class? Psh. What was this world coming to? What ever happened to warnings?

As I ranted and mumbled to myself I didn't notice I had no idea where I was going. When I finally noticed the hall was nearly empty I started to panic.

'Great,' I thought miserably, 'Now I will probably get in more trouble for being late!'

I started backtracking trying to figure out where I was. Ten minutes later, I finally stumbled into class. I was relieved to see that the teacher hadn't shown up yet.

I scanned the class and saw Alex. Why hadn't I just followed him? I was surprised to see the class as quiet as they were. Don't students usually talk until the teacher shows up? I put my question aside and went to sit by Alex.

Before I got to him I heard a cat meow. I looked towards the sound just in time to see a cat leap off of the teachers' desk. To my utter surprise the cat grew in length until it had the shape of a person! I stood with my mouth hanging open until the teacher snapped, "Sit down please, and take care never to be late again!"

I nodded and quickly sat down in the nearest seat. How on earth did she do that? How did she transform from an average cat to an average teacher? I was still trying to figure out her secret when she instructed everyone to stop reading and to perform the spell.

I casually glanced around trying to see what the other students did. When I saw they were all picking up sticks I almost laughed. The laughter was stopped short as many of the students changed smaller sticks into matches!

I was momentarily confused. How did they do that? I quickly looked at the person sitting next to me. They were concentrating very hard on turning the stick into a match, so I peeked at their book. I read the page quickly and discovered that I was to wave my 'wand' at a stick and say something in order to change the sticks form.

How was I supposed to do that without ever being taught the trick? This school had gone down on the coolness factor. First I get detention, and then the teacher expects me to know how to do a trick with a wave and few words?

I felt dread creep up on me as more and more of the students sticks transformed into matches. How were they doing it? It almost looked real! In fact I could have sworn they were really transforming!

I figured out that the longer sticks were what the book referred to as wands. Oops. I had bought a black and white traditional wand. Now I would have to look like a fool. I pulled out my wand and started waving it at the stick lying on my desk.

Nothing happened.

Actually something did happen. A few snickers broke out, and then a few more. I heard a few murmurs of "What is she doing?" and "Is she for real?" before the whole class was in an uproar at my expense.

The only person who wasn't laughing was Alex, he looked confused. Oh and the teacher. She had a scowl firmly on her face. Surprisingly the teacher didn't say anything. She just turned back to the black bored and waved her wand at it.

A piece of chalk picked itself up and started writing on the black bored. 'Complete pages 7-10 and write a two page essay explaining the spells. Due tomorrow morning.'

Spells? And how was she writing without touching the chalk? 'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' My brain screamed at me.

As soon as class was over I bolted for the door. I desperately needed to go to the bathroom. Just kidding. I really needed to find Felicia! I think that we were mistaken when we thought this was a school for magicians. It was a school for exactly what the school was named. Witchcraft and wizardry!

What had Felicia and I gotten ourselves into?


	12. Teasing Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, now excuse me as I go weep uncontrollably.

Felicia's Point of View

I left History of Magic and started down the hallway following Draco to our next class. Watching Draco in front of me, I had an epiphany of something I just had to do.

"Draco," I yelled running up to him, "can you carry my books to our next class?"

Draco turned and glared at me. "No, I will not carry your books to class. Leave me alone."

"But Sweetums, boyfriends are supposed to carry their girlfriends books to class. Don't you love me anymore?"

The other students walking by us looked at Draco with disapproving looks. I heard one girl mutter to her friend 'I thought purebloods were supposed to behave with class.'

Draco turned to me with anger evident on his face. "What do you think your doing! I'm not your boyfriend and never will be. If you come near me again, well, lets just say that you will regret it!"

I burst into annoying fake sobs and ran forward and bumped into someone.

"Oof, sorry about that," I said. My fake sobs ceased as I looked around to see who I had bumped into.

It was Harry...Great.

"So, ummm, is Draco really your boyfriend?" Harry asked with a disheartened look.

I smirked at him before pulling him forward further so Draco wouldn't hear what I said.

"Would it bother you if I was dating Draco?" I asked innocently.

"Well, you know, uhh, you could do better." Harry said blushing. "Its kind of my, uhh, duty to look out for my best friend Alex's crushes best friend. I mean, whoops, shouldn't have said that. Don't say anything or Alex will have my head!"

"Oh, so Alex likes Tonya? Don't worry, I won't share, I quite like your head. And don't worry about Draco, we're not dating, I just like to annoy him by saying that we are. So, if you were wondering, I'm free, but really, I'm only 11, if you thought about it, of course I'm not dating Draco, I'm too young, that is just gross! Well, I'll see you in class," I said and then skipped ahead of him into the Charms classroom.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be Felicia in Charms class and then my favorite chapter will be up! Please review and tell us how you like it!

(:REVIEW:) (:PLEASE:)


	13. Of Small Men and Charms

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish to night…Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.

Felicia's Point of View:

I walked into the Charms class smiling smugly to myself. I was having just too much fun at the expense of others. Maybe I should be feeling guilty...nope, still happy! I decided to sit down in the first row so that I could see the Professor's trick better. I was so excited! Tonya and I had researched tonz of tricks and I felt I had a pretty good understanding to figure out whatever he tried to teach us for the first time before anyone else.

Harry walked in and seemed to be burning bright red. He looked over at me, blushed even redder, if he could do that (I swear he did) and sat down in the back as far from me as he could get.

(Sigh) he sure was cute when he was embarrassed like this.

Suddenly I heard a voice squeak "Quiet down class."

I looked around trying to find where the voice had come from and couldn't see anyone. 'Hmm' I thought, 'where could he be'?

I about shrieked as a small man, wait, was he even a man, appeared at my elbow in the isle of my row. He had to have been the smallest man I had ever seen. He looked like he could be distantly related to a dwarf.

"Ok class, take out your wands. We are going to learn a levitation spell. The words are Wingardium Leviosa. Swish your wands like this and your feather should lift up if you do it correctly."

'What on earth is he talking about. Feathers don't just fly up in the air, he needs to teach us how to attach invisible string to us or something.'

I saw everyone taking out sticks and gathering their feather in front of them. 'Shoot! I guess I missed the memo to use a stick wand and not the traditional black and white wand.' I didn't want to be the only one with a wrong wand so I leaned over to the girl who was sitting next to me and said, "Hey, do you have an extra stick?"

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. "Stop messing around," she said, "you're going to make us loose house points."

'Well, I guess I'm not going to get much help with her,' I thought. I looked around to see what everyone else was doing and burst out laughing- they were taking this wand waving serious! They were all waving their wands and muttering the words of the 'spell.' A movement in the corner of the room caught my eye and my laughter ceased immediately. – I needed to find Tonya _**now**_!

Please Review


	14. What Type of School Plants Killer Trees?

Tonya's P.O.V

I ran out of class in a panic, sure I was going to pass out or start laughing hysterically. I sprinted into the great hall searching for Felicia. I spotted an equally panicked Felicia who was looking around with wide eyes.

I called out to Felicia and she turned with relief evident on her face. I heard her squeak my name and we both turned and fled out of the great hall together in search of a private place to talk.

We both started talking at once.

"Did you-" "What's going-" "And the-" "Huh-"

Anyone walking by would have not been able to make sense of our spluttering, in fact we couldn't even make sense of it, but we did know we were in way over our heads.

I finally managed to get a complete sentence out, "Did you see the wands? They work, there's not any tricks to these magic tricks at all! I think it's real!"

Felicia seemed to come to the same conclusion. "They were making feather's fly in my class, that can't have been an illusion, its impossible. What are we going to do, I can't do magic."

"We can't let them figure out that we can't do magic, who knows what they would do to us. I mean think about Rose!"

"Rose?" Felicia said.

"Oh, just my roommates deformed frog," I said with a dismissive wave. "The point is if they could do that to a frog, they could do it to us and no one could do anything about it."

"We need to find out what we'll be learning in class before we get to class. Maybe we can bluff our way through this."

"First things first," I said with authority, "We need to find sticks fast!"

We ran outside and ran to the first tree we spotted. It looked like a giant willow, and the branches looked perfect!

As we reached up to break off some twigs we heard a loud moaning within the tree.

"Look out!" Felicia yelled as a branch came swinging at us out of nowhere.

We dove over the branch and did a synchronized roll as another branch came thundering down.

"Duck!" I shouted as yet another branch came swinging at us.

"Grab a branch and get out of here before this tree kills us!" Felicia shouted as she wove between the swinging branches.

I was about to follow when something slammed into me lifting me off the ground! "AHHHH!" I screamed.

Suddenly a figure darted into the trees branches and started making it's way towards me.

I let out another yelp as the tree tried to fling me off the branch I was clinging to. I heard Felicia shout something but I couldn't hear with the wind rushing past my ears.

I was about to be thrown off when I felt two arms encircle around my waist. I was pulled from the killer tree and dived out of the way as it came crashing down to smoosh me!

I caught a glance of Felicia and realized she wasn't the one who had saved me. It was Alex! (*sigh*)

He grabbed my hand and tugged me off of the ground and away from the tree.

I stared at him with amazement for a few seconds before he erupted "What were you thinking! Are you trying to get yourself killed! Don't you know better than to go near the Whomping Willow?"

"The whating willow?" I asked in a daze.

"The Whomping Willow! What were you two thinking!" He said again.

I looked at him trying to figure out what to say to get out of this situation and settled for a puppy dog looked when I heard Felicia say, "We didn't know the tree was going to try and kill us! Aren't trees supposed to stay still! Or are they different in the Wizarding world?"

"What kind of school plants killer trees in the school yard!" I shouted.

Alex seemed to calm down realizing it wasn't my fault. This is when I noticed someone standing next to Felicia. Or rather standing with their arms around Felicia! They seemed to look pretty close. I turned back to Alex and smirked nodding in their direction.

"I guess we were right about them," he smirked back as he gave his friend a wink.

Felicia's POV during the Whomping Willow incident.

I had been standing next to Tonya dodging branches of the Whomping Willow when suddenly I became separated from her. The branches swung dangerously at me as I ducked, dived, and dashed around them. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out of this alive, but I figured if I did I was at least going to grab a few branches so I wouldn't have to repeat this situation with the tree. That is, if I survived.

A branch whipped past my face cutting my cheek. As I brought a hand up to my wound I felt a branch sweep my feet out from under me. I started falling backwards and cringed preparing to hit the hard ground. The crash never came. Suddenly I was being held by two strong arms. I was lifted up and carried out of the pandemonium.

I looked up into my saviors eyes and saw emerald eyes gazing deep into my eyes. "You saved me!" I said breathlessly. Suddenly I remembered Tonya "Wait, what about Tonya!"

"Hold on Tonya!" I shrieked as I saw her being tossed about on a branch.

Harry set me on the ground, but kept an arm around my waist like he was scared I would fall down any second.

It was then that I noticed Alex rushing to Tonya's aid. He pulled her to safety and I turned to look back at my hero loosing myself in his eyes once more. Vaguely I heard Alex shouting at Tonya and decided to say something to cushion the situation.

"We didn't know the tree was going to try and kill us! Aren't trees supposed to stay still! Or are they different in the Wizarding world?"

After saying this I turned back to Harry. If putting myself in danger would get me in his arms again, I should get in trouble more often! I heard Alex and Tonya chuckling but decided to ignore them for the moment.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this one. It is our favorite yet! Let us know if you liked it too!


	15. To Get Revenge on a Ghost

Two classes and several doodles serving as notes later the girls met up to discuss plans to get revenge on the teacher who gave them detention. (How they were going to get revenge on a ghost is beyond me, even though I'm the one writing this).

"We should hire the Ghost Busters," said Felicia.

"Umm, I don't think they exist," said Tonya.

"Why don't we be the ghost busters? I really don't think anyone would be mad if we got rid of him. The vacuums seemed to work pretty well on Ghost Busters, I'm sure there's one lying around in a closet somewhere."

…An hour later…

"-Hey, what are you doing."

"Uhh." At this point the two girls bolted towards the door to find a new way to get back at the ghost. Failed attempt number 1.

Running out of the kitchen the two girls raced up to Binn's classroom and quickly flung two heaping handfuls of tiny white crystals (salt, duh) at the ghost. Attempt number 2? Yeah that would be a fail of the extreme sort.

Three more failed attempts later of bright lights, trying to scare him to death, and a therapist attempt to see why he wasn't going to the other side, the two girls admitted defeat.


	16. Plotting to Fool

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. :(

~Well, we are back from a long wait. I was in Brazil for the last year and a half and it has taken me another year to get back into the swing of going back to school and re-connecting with my partner in crime to continue writing this story, but I want to keep writing in my free time along with my friend. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ~Nightcrawlerfw

After Tonya and Felicia gave up on their quest, they collapsed on the floor of an empty classroom. Neither girl had wanted to face the problem, nay, the colossal disaster that was surely going to be the death of them if they didn't do some quick lickity-split thinking. They had both had Herbology already and had been relieved that it was basically a gardening class that did not require wands. While leaving Herbology they had both found two sticks that looked similar to the wands that everyone had and had quickly stashed them within their robes.

Tonya moaned loudly, "How on earth am I going to fake having a feather float around the classroom tomorrow."

"And what about our Defense Against the Dark Arts class? That sounds intense!" said Felicia.

"But I like art!" exclaimed Tonya. "Why would we need to learn how to defend ourselves….ooooh," Tonya replied when she saw the exasperated face of her friend, "_That_ type of Dark Arts. We're dead."

"Hopefully the teacher isn't too hard. I have heard the other students talking about past DADA teachers and they have all said that none of them have been decent. Let's hope that this new guy isn't any different. Come on, how hard can a guy be that wears a scarf wrapped around his head and talks with a stutter!" said Felicia.

"True. I saw him walking down the hallway today and he looked all jumpy like someone was going to jump out at him at any second." said Tonya. "I don't know how we are supposed to learn how to defend ourselves with a teacher who is afraid of his own shadow."

"Hahahaha! I wonder if I can prank him. He seems like a pretty easy target. This year is going to be so much fun…as long as we don't get caught. So, about that feather, I was thinking that we could go in early and get it all set up. You remember how to do the flying card trick don't you?"

Tonya smiled, "Of course I do. We spent hours making things float after figuring out how to do that one. I think I can make this work. Then when you have Transfigurations on Wednesday you can bring some needles with you and do a slight of hand."

"That's a wonderful idea Tonya, let the show begin," said Felicia as she got up off the floor.

"Muahahaha," Tonya cackled. "We're going to blow their minds with our 'magic.' Now let's get down to dinner!"


End file.
